


Danny

by babybluehaze



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I am hurt now why did I write this, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluehaze/pseuds/babybluehaze
Summary: “They took him from me, my baby… And break he did.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are from the song Danny by Nicole Dollanganger.

He looks up at you, his face looking as if it were trying to hide feelings of hurt. "Hitori," he says, gaze casting down, "do you not want me here…?"

Your face contorts, feeling beyond sympathetic now. "Nageki…Of course I want you here! Don't be silly!" Smiling, you pull him closer into a hug and smooth his hair. "I just want you to get better, and they'll help you get better! I'll write to you every single moment I can! Promise!"

Nageki relaxes in your grasp and he slowly wraps his arms around you. "Will you? I see…That makes me feel a little better." Tightening the hug just a bit, you let go and pat his shoulder. "Come on," you say, your smile still just as wide as ever to reassure the other, "let's go make dinner."

***

_No, no, no._ This couldn't be happening. _Why_ was it happening? It shouldn't have been happening. You should've known something was wrong when the letters were getting shorter and shorter, but it was the “I'm fine” that had struck you. He swore not to ever say that—he was never fine when he said it.

"NAGEKI…!" You cry, pounding on the door to the room. What were they doing to him exactly? What _had_ they been doing? They always assured you he was fine and progress was being made.

Why wouldn't he open the door? Why won't he just come out, come with you, and go home?

"Hitori," a soft voice calls from behind the door, tears being choked back. You could tell he was a little surprised, or maybe hurt, that you hadn't just turned away when he shut the door. He says something else, but you couldn't hear over your own screams and coughs of the smoke filling your lungs.

Why? Why did you let him go? You didn't know, but if you knew, you never would have let this happen. You two were family—you were the only family each other had left. So why…? You were here now, you both would go home—

You rest your forehead against the door, tears streaming down your face. "Nageki…Nageki, please," you croak out. You refuse to leave without him. You won't leave him again. It would be the last time you'd leave him when he needed you the most.

"Hitori, do me a favour…"

You perk up, straining your ears to hear him against the alarm blaring throughout the basement of the facility. "What? What is it, Nageki? Anything…! I'll do anything—!"

"Please, make sure there's nothing left of my body…And…"

Did he say something else? You couldn't hear him anymore. You let out another scream of agony. He was dead now, wasn't he? He couldn't be saved. God, you hated yourself for letting this happen. You didn't even hear when he had said to continue to live and to be happy.


End file.
